


【TSN/ME】如何唤醒一头猛兽（完）

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: Mark穿越到了未来，他见到几年后的自己和Eduardo。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 7





	【TSN/ME】如何唤醒一头猛兽（完）

【1】  
Mark背着书包，在椅子上坐了半小时后，终于站起来离开旧金山机场。  
他已经问清楚Facebook在哪里了，准备去看看，反正除此之外他也没什么别的地方可去了。不过在这之前，他得先解决钱的问题。  
身上带的卡估计是废了，裤兜里的20块美金不知道经过8年的通货膨胀还能让他花多久。  
他刚打完两场官司，总共赔付了6亿6000万美元，6亿给他的合伙人，6000万勉强打发两个蹬鼻子上脸的傻大个。  
这两场官司和6亿6000万并没有让他破产，事实上，Mark仍旧可以买下哈佛那个傲慢的凤凰社当自己的乒乓球室。  
而他此刻陷入如此困境，是因为他正处于一个匪夷所思的状况中。  
他这价值上亿的脑袋，至今不明白自己是怎么一下机就站在了2014年的旧金山机场，他很快就发现了这个事实，然后坐在椅子上，花了十五分钟思考原因无果后，又花了十五分钟思考自己要做什么。  
正当各种乱七八糟的想法在他脑海里轮番浮现时，有人在拍了拍Mark的肩膀，打断了他的思路。  
Mark回过头，愕然地看到一张几乎一模一样的脸。  
“等你很久了，这么磨蹭。”

坐到车上去时，Mark毫不掩饰打量另一个自己的眼神，一点都不认为这样做非常不礼貌。  
毕竟能和未来的自己面对面的情况，一般人是遇不上的。  
不过Mark不太喜欢这个马克，他的身形比自己要健壮，灰色的T恤袖子部分能勾勒出手臂肌肉的线条，脸庞更尖锐，颧骨更高，看上去更加冷淡傲慢。  
显然，这是一个不可被他控制的、更强大的并且充满攻击性的人——这让Mark感觉到压迫和威胁——哪怕这是自己。  
在Mark肆无忌惮地打量自己的时候，马克的漫不经心显得格外傲慢，他轻轻哼了哼，启动汽车。  
“我等了你半小时，”马克说，“我记得我以前没有你这么磨蹭的，了解现状然后想好去Facebook需要花这么长时间吗？”  
“如果时间是一个圆环，”Mark讽刺地道，“那我现在想的就是你想的，我现在做的就是你做过的，你应该先反省一下自己。”  
“你以为圆环一定重合？”马克嗤笑，“我当年可没有被这么吐槽过。”  
“我不相信‘我’这么友善。”Mark说，他按下车窗。一个空间——无论多大，要安放两个傲慢的控制狂都会显得异常拥挤，Mark感到自己需要透气，并且很确定马克也是。  
“现在去哪里。”他问。  
“回家。”马克说，他的手指不耐烦地敲了敲方向盘。  
“你结婚了？”Mark注意到他的戒指。  
“明知故问。”马克看也懒得看他。  
“什么样的人？”Mark又问。  
“很快你就知道了。”马克说。  
“Facebook怎样？”Mark问。  
“自己看。”马克随手扔给他福布斯的杂志。  
Mark翻开，在30 under 30的排行榜上看到了自己。他扫了两眼，没有仔细看，就把杂志扔到后排座位了。  
“怎么？”马克问他。  
“没意思，”Mark回答，“难道我要复制你的路？笑话。”  
“你会复制我的路。”马克呛他。  
“我走的是我自己的路。”Mark回答。  
“Facebook也不去了？”马克明知故问。  
“不去了。”Mark说，“那是你的Facebook，没意思。”

太相似的人一定相处不好，一模一样的人更加难相处，特别是超级控制狂。  
两人从机场到门罗帕克的路上就没有和和气气地说过一句话，Mark觉得2014年的自己仗着年纪耀武扬威，马克觉得2006年的自己幼稚又狂妄。  
总而言之，互相看着都非常令人讨厌。

马克的家在门罗帕克，他前年才买下这处住宅，并且为了隐私，还一并将周边三处住宅都买下了。各种事情颇为折腾，直到今年年初才装修好房子入住。  
他起了三层的独栋，外面有很大的院子，马克带着Mark进门后，他养的那条匈牙利牧羊犬Beast屁颠屁颠地跑过来。  
这傻狗听见主人的声音，非常高兴，跑过来一瞅，两个马克站在面前，顿时困惑地呜呜叫了两声，然后围着两人嗅了嗅，无比准确地认了年长的这位才是它的主人，毫不犹豫地冲着马克傻乎乎地一个劲撒欢。

“这是Beast，”马克蹲下来揉了揉它拖把一样的毛，对Mark说，“匈牙利牧羊犬，抱回来时才6个月大，现在已经3岁了。”  
Mark犹豫了一下，弯腰快速撸了一把Beast，不太自在地打招呼，“嗨。”  
大概因为是同一个人的缘故，Mark的气息跟马克几乎一样，因此迅速就得到了Beast的好感。  
马克笑了笑，站起来往前走，Beast立马跟上，绕着他的腿前后奔跑撒欢，Mark走在马克身后，跟他进了屋。

Mark打量马克的家。  
非常宽敞，装修简洁利落，寥寥可数的几处颜色都是天蓝，显得整个屋子特别干净，一看就知道是自己的风格，Mark非常满意。  
他尽管身价涨得很快，但因为Facebook正处于迅猛发展中，并且他一直忙于处理两场诉讼，所以至今还窝在当时Eduardo给他租住的那栋房子里。  
房子当年还有几个程序员和Dustin、Sean，但后来他们都搬出去了，只剩下Mark，他索性就把房子买下来当自己的家。  
但因为忙得很，所以Mark不怎么整理屋子，家里全靠家政工人定期收拾，但也仅仅维持在干净整洁的程度，远远谈不上舒适宜居。  
眼前马克这个家可真算得上舒适，原木的地板光脚才在上面沁凉舒服，沙发上甚至还有几个方正柔软的抱枕，墙上几何状的壁架托着几株清新可人的植物。  
Mark才不相信自己可以布置出这样的家，这应该可以归功于他的合法伴侣。

正当他想着这个的时候，令人目瞪口呆的事情出现了。  
马克扯过围裙系在身上，走进开放式的厨房，从烤箱中拿出烤好的火鸡。  
“你在干什么？”Mark惊恐地问。  
马克这种大忙人当然不可能自己做饭。丰盛的晚餐已经在之前由聘请的厨师处理妥当，但为了把Mark带回来，马克在离家之前就让他们回去了，智能型的厨房可以在主人离开的时候设定烤鸡的时间，马克回家的时候其实很多东西已经做得差不多了。  
“今天是我的结婚纪念日，”马克看了他一眼，语带嘲讽地道，“‘感谢’你来得非常是时候，本来我们应该有一次烛光晚餐的，而现在，因为你，我连厨师都不能请。”  
“你完全可以出去。”Mark说，“你以为我很想插足陌生人的‘结婚纪念日’？别搞笑了。”  
“他不会愿意把你一个人扔在屋子里的。”马克嫌弃地看着他。  
“‘他’？”Mark立刻捉住了重点，“你刚刚说的是‘他’吧？！”  
“是的，恭喜你的听力没有任何问题。”马克说。  
“我是同性恋？”Mark吃惊得顾不上隐藏自己的情绪了，“我从来不知道。”  
“你当然不知道，”马克讽刺地道，“因为你就不是。”  
“可你和一个男人结了婚？！”Mark说。  
“啊哈。”马克说，“性别不重要，重要的是我要他。”

正在这时，Beast兴奋地叫了两声，往门口跑。  
“他回来了。”马克对Mark说，脸上原本面对Mark的不耐烦一扫而空，取而代之的是一种Mark非常陌生的温柔。  
马克尾随Beast走向走廊。  
Mark已经是说不出是愤怒还是震惊或者好奇了，他整个人麻木而机械地跟了上去，他想看看和自己结婚的是什么人。

Mark走到走廊时，看到一个高挑的身影逆光走进来。他脱掉皮鞋，并把那双价值不菲的鞋子放入排列有序的鞋柜中。  
然后Mark听见熟悉的软糯的声音带着笑意说，“嘿，马克，我回来了。”  
这声音让Mark脑子一片空白——他前不久才和这声音的主人签了和解协议，看在六亿美元和5%股份的份上，和和气气地一拍两散了。  
而现在，他看到爱德华多——他的前合伙人走进马克的家——或者说是他们共同的家。  
而2014年的自己非常自然地伸手搂住他的腰，把他带入怀里，随后吻上。  
Mark看到马克的手搭在对方的腰上，那里因为剪裁得当的西装而显得柔韧纤细。  
马克吻着爱德华多的间隙，抬眼看向站在走廊和客厅交界处的Mark，给了他一个夹杂着得意和示威挑衅的表情，然后充满占有欲地炫耀般加深了这个吻。

【2】  
“所以……”爱德华多不敢置信地看了看Mark，“是06年的Mark？”  
Mark点点头。  
他温柔地打量起Mark，棕色的眼睛像融化的太妃糖，又暖又甜，令Mark的心脏不受控制地失去平常的节奏，但他一抬眼，又看到30岁的自己眯着眼冷冷地看着自己。  
“这真的是那时候的模样。”爱德华多对Mark说，“有点稚气的尖锐，很骄傲的样子。”  
他没发现两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛，转头对马克笑道，“马克，我觉得你年轻时比现在可爱多了。”  
“我什么时候都不跟‘可爱’这个词沾边。”马克嫌弃地说，“我知道他今天来，特意把他带回来，免得他在外面给我惹麻烦。”  
这番话惹恼了Mark，他正想说什么，爱德华多已经笑着亲昵地摸了摸马克的卷毛，“友善点，马克，这可是你自己。”  
他温柔纵容的声音奇异地让Mark怒火刚起便如雾般消散了。  
“我只是不希望我的结婚纪念日被打扰。”马克瞪了Mark一眼。  
“我们还有很多个不是吗？”爱德华多安慰自己的暴君。  
就这一句话，暴君像只被驯服的狮子，不情不愿地收敛了脾气，不再刻意针对年轻版的那个自己。

爱德华多为一大一小两个暴君布好菜，然后坐到马克身边的位置，“他会在这里多久？”  
“我记得两天。”马克说。  
“你那边会出乱子吗？”爱德华多问Mark。  
“不会，”Mark说，“我是提早了几天从家里回Facebook的。”  
“那就好。”爱德华多笑了笑，“两天不算长。”  
“够长的了。”马克道。  
“马克。”爱德华多就连警告的声音也是软软的。  
马克耸了耸肩不说话了，但他仍不忘警告般瞪了一下那个年轻的、不知好歹的自己。

“在你那里，你和我是不是已经闹翻了？”爱德华多问Mark。  
Mark点点头，“我和Wardo刚签完和解协议。”  
“希望我们的关系没有影响你，”爱德华多温柔地对Mark说，“你不用太介意我和他，那毕竟是你的人生。”  
Mark看看他，又去看看马克。  
尽管他不想承认，但他确实心里隐隐生出了某种嫉妒。  
他想起在柯克兰时，Wardo也是这样在Chris指责他各种大小事时温柔地替他说话。Chris拿Wardo最没有办法，总是因此放过Mark。  
不得不说，Mark有点想念他的Wardo了。  
他还记得签下和解协议的那天，Eduardo脸上没有快乐，明明自己已经给了他6亿美元和5%的股份，但是那么多钱都没换回他一点满意的表情甚至一个笑容。  
Eduardo签下文件，站起来，对Mark淡淡地说了声“再见”就走了。那之后Mark再没有见过他。

“你对他这么和善温柔做什么？”马克冷冷地说，“你忘了他做的那些混账事了吗？”  
“别告诉我你在吃醋，马克。”爱德华多笑着看马克，“你后来做的事情对我来说更重要。”  
他握了握马克拿刀叉的手，修长的手指上，设计简洁的婚戒吸引了Mark的视线。  
但是爱德华多的目光始终放在马克身上。  
倒是马克发现了，那种炫耀和挑衅的神色又傲慢地在他钴蓝色的眼里闪现，好像在嘲笑Mark失去了Eduardo，而他拥有爱德华多。  
这让Mark感到耻辱和愤怒。  
橘黄的灯光在Eduardo英俊的脸上镀上一层柔和的轮廓，他的目光充满温柔的笑意和爱意，在这种目光下，马克——Mark了解自己，30岁的自己就像已经称霸草原雄狮一样，不再暴躁焦虑。爱德华多陪在他身边，他征服了庞大的疆域，又甘心被伴侣驯服，因而对于事业和生活他都有了足够的底气。  
这是Mark所望尘莫及的从容淡定。  
可能正因如此，马克对过去的自己充满不屑，还有一点Mark也搞不懂的敌意——谁知道为什么，大概因为自己的出现分走了华多的注意力和温柔。  
Mark看了一会儿，便低下头默默解决盘子里的晚餐了。

晚餐在不太和谐的气氛中度过，作为多出来的那一个，Mark毫无当电灯泡的自觉，享受着爱德华多久违的照顾。  
因为Mark是不速之客，华多在他的结婚纪念日的晚餐中更多地照顾了年纪比较小的那个卷毛，这让马克很是不快。  
吃完饭后，马克抱着笔记本写他的智能AI，不再搭理Mark，Beast窝在他身边昏昏欲睡，华多给Mark收拾了楼下的房间，到了睡觉时间，他抱着一张叠好的薄被给Mark。  
“我想房间里备着的被子对你来说可能太厚了，”他笑了笑，“这张应该正好。”  
Mark接过他递过来的薄被，闻到上面隐隐的熏香，很清很淡的暖调，有点像柯克兰时Eduardo留在他床上的味道。  
“马克喜欢这个味道，”爱德华多解释，“他有段时间头痛得厉害，这味道让他安眠，你跟他是一个人，我想你应该也喜欢。”  
“我不知道。”Mark冷硬地说。他是喜欢这味道的，一闻到就喜欢，但是爱德华多话里的马克又让他本能地排斥。  
“有什么需要的话可以来找我，”爱德华多笑着对他说，“我和马克就在楼上的主卧。”  
Mark绷紧了脸，点点头。  
“不要紧张，这里也是你的家。”爱德华多伸手在他头上摸了摸。  
他刚洗好澡，离得近了，身上浴后温暖的带着点水汽飘到Mark的鼻息，Mark觉得心底被那个香气撩得隐隐发痒。  
“晚安。”爱德华多说。

【3】  
Mark睡不着。  
尽管枕真柔软的枕头，盖着散发着令人安心的熏香的薄被且空调温度宜人，他还是心烦意乱得睡不着。  
Mark脑子里全部是爱德华多和年长的自己，确切地说，全是爱德华多。  
因为爱德华多的出现，Mark感到自己对年长的马克的敌意增加了，如同马克对他莫名其妙的敌意一样，他原本以为这是控制狂之间的排斥，但显然不是——不全是。  
但Mark也不认为自己是吃醋。绝对不是。他根本不爱Wardo，他们只是朋友。  
他只是觉得，爱情关系就像凤凰社，他讨厌Wardo能去，他却不能去的地方。而现在华多进了爱情这个“凤凰社”，马克也进了，只有他一个人被排斥在外。  
这种感觉让他非常不快。  
但看看爱德华多和马克的相处，Mark感到让Wardo回到自己身边看上去是个不错的主意，起码Dustin不会再用哀怨的眼神看他，Chris也不会再时时刻刻抱怨自己的加班。  
Mark认真地开始思考这件事，但他花了六亿都没让Wardo原谅他，而这个马克甚至把华多搞到手了？  
他是什么时候，又是怎么做到的？

辗转反侧不知道多久，Mark实在被脑子里的爱德华多弄得睡不着。  
他索性爬起来。  
半夜12点，偌大的屋子里黑乎乎的，只开着走廊的壁灯。  
Mark从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，一口气灌下，冰凉的液体终于让他混乱的脑子清晰一点了。  
他本想借着酒意回房间睡觉，却难以自控地鬼使神差地往楼上走——爱德华多说他的卧室在二楼。

尽管爱德华多没有告诉他哪间才是他和马克的卧室，但是Mark一上二楼就知道了。  
因为只有那一间门没有锁，门悄悄打开了一条缝，柔光从里面泄出来，伴随着某种抓心挠肺的、细碎柔软的声音。  
Mark的第一反应是离开，但是他的身体根本不受控制，那一线柔光仿佛极大的诱惑，让他的脚不由自主地带他走向那里，窥探藏在房间里的秘密。  
Mark出来的时候没有穿鞋子，光脚踩在木地板上没有任何声音，安静得像捕猎的豹子。  
他藏身在黑暗中，悄无声息地来到房间门口。  
房门虚掩着，门缝不大，但已经足够清楚看到里面发生的事情。

房间里发生的事情确实如Mark所想，他从走向房间，就知道自己将会看到什么。  
但是他所看到的景象给他的冲击，又远超他所预计的千百倍。  
爱德华多被压在马克身下，双腿分开，而马克嵌在他的双腿间。  
他浑身赤裸，紧致的肌肤上蒙着一层薄汗，在壁灯下浑身像裹上一层润泽的光，让人忍不住想要用手和唇舌好好品尝一番。  
而马克也这么做了。  
他身上穿得还尚算完整，只是拉下了一点内裤和睡裤，但足够让他将完全勃起的阴茎插入爱德华多身体里。  
他俯下身，在爱德华多身上落下一个个吻，Mark看到爱德华多汗湿的身体上浮现出被吮红了的印记。  
马克显然吻得有点粗暴，他最后咬住爱德华多早已红肿的乳尖用力咬着，让爱德华多发出透不过气的声音。  
“马克……马克……”他被抬高的腿轻轻颤着，马克猛地压住他的大腿，将他笔直的双腿几乎屈到胸膛，本来只刺入他身体半截的阴茎一口气插到根部。  
Mark知道自己的阴茎完全勃起有多大，它就那样直挺挺地完全埋进爱德华多的身体里，Mark能想象到那个小小的肉穴，会被撑得有多大。

马克插进去后，毫不留情就开始在他身体里驰骋。  
爱德华多抬手咬住手指，身体被顶得摇晃，身下深蓝色的床褥像黑夜的海面，让他赤裸汗湿的身体格外莹白尤有光泽，好像在惊涛骇浪中沉浮的月色。  
Mark看到爱德华多整个人几乎被马克操进床里，他开始发出像透不过气一样的声音。  
“轻点，轻点……马克……”

Mark不认为他带着哭腔的声音可以让年长的自己生出爱怜和同情，听着这样柔软的请求，连Mark在性爱上的操控欲都被彻底激发了，更何况正身体力行占有着爱德华多的那个马克。  
在他直勾勾地看着房间里发生的一切，看到爱德华多被马克压着用力操，他洁白的足趾用力蜷起，整个人不可自控地痉挛颤抖着。  
“不要，马克……轻点，求你了……唔……”他眼神涣散地呻吟，泪水从他棕色的蜜糖一样的眼里落下。  
刚开始他尚且能完整说出求饶的话，但过不了五分钟，Mark听到的就已经是断断续续的话语夹杂着气音了，显然马克对于如何把他操熟已经非常得心应手。  
“轻点？”马克的话中带着欲望和不以为然，“平时我操你操得更厉害，你都不满足，现在就够了？”  
“他……Mark……他……啊、他在楼下……不要了，不要这样……”求饶无果，爱德华多只能咬着手指，克制着呻吟，“会被听见的……”  
马克把他漂亮的、骨感的手指从红肿的嘴唇里解救出来。  
灼热的阴茎侵略般插入他柔软的肉穴，顶端的龟头准确而用力地攻击他身体里敏感的那点，敷衍地安慰身下的人，“他不会听见的，他睡着了，华多。”  
“不……我……”爱德华多哽咽着。  
“我锁门了，”马克一边插他，一边说，“放心。”  
爱德华多想转头往门口看去确认一下，却被马克钳住下颚把脸拧了回来。  
“看着我，华多。”马克说，“不要分心。”  
爱德华多在床上几乎从来不反抗马克，他乖顺地闭上眼睛，颤抖着把腿张得更开，让马克的阴茎插得更深。  
马克笑了一下，一边操着爱德华多柔韧湿热的身体，一边回头看向门口。  
Mark猛地惊觉，往后退了一步，他很肯定马克知道他在门外，同时明白过来，这道门缝就是马克留给他的。

明白到这一点的Mark站在门外，感到自己和年长的那个马克合为一体。  
他的阴茎勃起到疼痛的地步，紧紧裹在内裤里无法释放，他目不转睛地看着马克在操爱德华多，并想象着是自己勃起的阴茎插入那具漂亮柔韧的身体里。  
“马克……”频频被顶到敏感的深处，爱德华多的快感显然强烈得有点难以承受，他捉住马克汗湿的臂膀，仰着头，没被插几下，竟然直接被操射了。  
白色的精液喷洒在平坦紧绷的小腹上。  
“他在楼下，让你更兴奋？”马克用嘶哑低沉的声音问，“你射得比平时要快得多。”  
“……不，我不是……”爱德华多满脸都是汗水与泪水，高潮后脑中一片混沌，他完全没听进去马克在说什么，但是结婚数年让他分辨出丈夫声音里的危险，于是本能地否认。  
“想到那个年轻的我在看着你，”马克咬着爱德华多红透的耳朵，头微微转向门边，却是看着Mark，沉声问爱德华多，“看着你张开双腿，看着你用这里吃进去一根阴茎，是不是让你分外兴奋？”  
“马克……”爱德华多啜泣着说，“别说了……”  
马克的性器仍旧留在他体内，完全撑开他柔软的甬道，霸道地用力度和热度彰显自己的存在感。  
他拉起爱德华多的手，摸到两人结合的地方，甜腻的体液早就让那里泥泞一片，连他的腿根都是湿的。  
“别说了？但你这里水越流越多了，华多，你在想什么？”马克扣住爱德华多无力的胯，挺腰顶住，逼出爱德华多一声急促的呻吟，“你是不是很喜欢年轻的那个我？”  
高潮余韵尚未完全褪去就接二连三被人顶弄到身体深处，想必难受得很，Mark听见肉体撞击的声音混杂着爱德华多的啜泣。  
“嗯？”马克逼问道。  
“啊，我……没有，”爱德华多抽噎着，“我在想你……马克……”  
“想我什么？嗯？”  
“嗯，射……给我，马克……”  
Mark听见爱德华多的声音柔顺迷离，他因为马克而完全沉沦在肉欲里。  
马克喘息着道，“我没戴套，华多。”  
“嗯，没关系……”爱德华多说，“就……直接射进来……嗯……马克、马克……”

Mark看到年长的那一位用力压住爱德华多，一阵近乎暴虐般的抽插后，马克握住爱德华多的腰，把他的下身摁到自己胯下，两人严丝密缝地贴合在一起，随后，他轻柔地亲吻爱德华多的脸和颈脖。  
显然，马克直接把精液射在了爱德华多的身体里。

这个认知让Mark胯下一阵燥热，他的阴茎硬到发痛，想要伸手进内裤里抚慰，但更想做的是碰触爱德华多，像马克一样。  
他心里有一头野兽好像觉醒了，占有欲和控制欲是那只野兽嚣张的咆哮。  
但是他整个人被定在房门外，手脚僵硬，连视线都无法移动。

射完的马克没有立刻从爱德华多身体里拔出阴茎，而是仍旧插在他的肉穴里，享受对方痉挛般的绞紧。  
马克细细地亲吻爱德华多汗湿的脸庞，喘出火热的气息拂在爱德华多含泪的眼角，惹得他阵阵轻颤。  
“今天是我们的结婚纪念日，华多。”马克一边爱抚他的胸膛，一边说，“我们来点不一样的？”  
“嗯……马克，你想做什么？”爱德华多睁开眼。  
“之前你答应过我的，”马克说，“让我做我想做的，来吧，华多。”  
他轻轻动着腰，蹭着爱德华多，这种温柔的动作比起性爱更像亲昵的抚慰，带来让人放松的舒服感觉。  
“如果不太过分……”爱德华多从来对他有求必应。

【4】  
“我爱你。”马克亲了亲他高挺的鼻尖，然后拿过旁边眼罩帮他带上。  
“马克，你这个控制狂……”爱德华多任由他遮住了自己的双眼，接着他主动伸出手，马克果然拿过领带捆起他的双手，吊到床头墙壁上的壁灯铜枝上。  
Mark听出爱德华多声音中的无奈和宠溺，显然这种性爱游戏他们两人早就玩得相当熟练了。他甚至怀疑那个壁灯的形状一开始就是马克有意为之的，好方便在床上玩满足自己控制欲的捆绑游戏。  
马克这时才拔出自己的阴茎。他射进爱德华多身体里的精液把他灌得满满当当的，没了阻塞，便从失去阴茎填充尚且还合不上的红肿的穴口中涌出。  
白浊落在深蓝色的床单上。  
但没流出多少，爱德华多便感觉到有冰冷的柱体被塞进后穴，又堵上了往外吐精的小嘴。  
“马克……？”他有点诧异。  
他知道那是他们买的性爱小玩具，一根假的阴茎，但他们用得不多，马克的占有欲强烈到不喜欢有除自己之外的东西进入他的身体，哪怕只是性爱玩具。

“嘘，别说话。”马克冷淡的声音传来。  
爱德华多了解他，当马克用这种声音在床上跟他说话时，代表他想要全部的控制权了。在这种状况下，马克不会允许爱德华多任何的异议和反抗，他想要全部的服从。  
爱德华多和他一向在床事上非常默契，当马克想要的时候，他愿意无条件地被他完全掌控，让马克把他带上几乎窒息的高潮巅峰。  
这就像在生活中，他用他的温柔和纵容安抚着尖锐的马克。  
爱德华多喜欢服从马克，但同样也用温柔和纵容驯服了这位硅谷的暴君。  
支配和服从的界限从来是模糊不清的。

马克握着那根假的阴茎去插爱德华多，柱体上密密麻麻凸起的小点研磨着敏感湿润的内壁，带来难以忍耐的瘙痒。  
马克用这根玩具操他，用力插了几下，插出许多水来，混杂着精液的淫水淅淅沥沥地随着那根狰狞的玩具被挤压出来。  
爱德华多浑身颤抖起来，刚刚已经射过一次的阴茎因此而再度翘起。

马克将柱体深深捅入，只留下了手拿的一截在外面，不太认真地抚慰了几下爱德华多勃起的阴茎，然后按下玩具的开关。  
他一下就把震动的档次调到最高。  
玩具发出强烈的嗡嗡声，震得马克的虎口发麻，更别提被插着的爱德华多，立刻就哑着声音尖叫了一声。  
他整个人如同脱水的鱼一样，在床上挣扎，却因为双手被吊起捆住，而没办法让那根玩具阴茎离开自己的身体。  
马克说，“不许射出来。”  
爱德华多无暇说话，发出一声哽咽的啜泣，“不要……马克！拿出来……我、啊……”  
他曲起的双腿痉挛着不断蹬着身下的床单，想借此挣扎，漂亮的足趾紧紧抵着床磨蹭，将深蓝色的床单蹭出一道道皱褶。  
他润泽赤裸的身体在中心，仿佛身处欲望的漩涡。  
玩具的震动让他小腹都抽搐起来，酸软得好像五脏六腑全融化成了淫水。  
“马克……马克……”他求饶般哀求，“别，不要这样……嗯，马克……关掉它……啊……”  
马克站在他身边，听着他柔软的抽泣却仿佛无动于衷。

Mark看着这一幕，震惊得无法说话，心底的欲望却越烧越旺盛。  
正在这时，马克回过头。他站在床边，对Mark做了个过来的手势。  
Mark脑子里一片混乱，爱德华多的呻吟像无数细线，牵扯着他每一根神经。Mark难以抵抗这种销魂蚀骨的蛊惑。  
他安静地推开门，往马克和爱德华多走去。

【5】  
爱德华多本就是高潮后敏感得很，被这么折腾哪可能不高潮？  
但马克刚刚下过命令说不许他射出来，他只能忍耐着，笔直的双腿打着颤，难耐地在床上磨着。  
“马克……”爱德华多低声含着他的名字呻吟，身体扭动着，“把它拿出来……求你了……马克……我很不舒服，啊……”  
他被蒙了双眼，什么都看不见，只能感觉到身体里嗡嗡震动着的假阳具。  
爱德华多不知道马克在哪里，他没说话，也没发出任何声音，但爱德华多能想象他的暴君站在床边，冷冷地看着他。  
是的，他的视线足够冷淡，但他的注意力对爱德华多来说却像燎原的火，只要投注一丁点，就足够令他欲火焚身。  
“马克……马克……我要你……”爱德华多很难受，他极力想把自己蜷起来，身体扭动着，尝试着每一个可能让他好受一些或摆脱那根东西的角度。  
汗水和泪水已经把眼罩浸湿，鼻尖因为哭泣和欲望而泛红。

然后，爱德华多感到插在身体里的阳具被人慢慢抽出来。  
“马克……”他仿佛被赦免般松了一口气，却在下一刻，本来已经被抽出一大截的阳具又狠狠捅入了他身体中，甚至插得比原来还要深。  
爱德华多猝不及防，仰着纤细修长的颈脖，发出一声悲鸣，白浊的液体从他勃起的阴茎中射出。  
“我说你可以射了吗？”马克的声音在他耳边响起。  
爱德华多吊高的双手被解下来，他感到自己被抱紧马克怀里。  
他赤裸的背靠着马克的胸膛，经历过两次高潮的爱德华多蜷缩起来。但马克双臂绕过去，从后面把他的腿向左右拉得更开，“分开点，华多。”马克咬着他耳朵低声命令。  
“马克？”爱德华多不解，但很快，他就察觉不对劲了——当马克在背后抱着他的时候，有另外一双手，在碰触他的身体。

骨感灼热的手指轻轻滑过他的胸膛，那双手的主人似乎很紧张，他的试探和不确定，通过有点颤抖的指尖直观地传递给爱德华多。  
爱德华多意识到这是谁，家里除了他和马克，就只有Mark了。  
“不要，”他摇了摇头，不住地往身后的马克怀里缩，想要躲开那双手，“让他出去，马克……”  
但爱德华多身后的马克岿然不动，反而更坚定地固定着他分开的双腿，“不要合腿。”  
高潮过后的身体很容易被摆布，即使马克没有这么要求，爱德华多也全身酥软得没有力气并拢双腿。  
马克解开他的眼罩。  
爱德华多眨了眨眼，卧室的光线很柔和，他重新适应光明不算太困难。  
他喘息着看到Mark——年轻的那个，跪在他的双腿中间，正低头看着他吃进一整根假阳具的肉穴。  
爱德华多不自觉地缩了缩，他棕色的眼里含着泪，羞耻得浑身烧起来，连带着被操软的肉穴也把那根东西咬得更紧。  
穴口被完全撑开，硕大的黑色阳具显得分外狰狞，而更可怕的是，它还在剧烈震动着。  
Mark目不转睛地看着爱德华多红肿的、沾着白浊的肉穴，他握着黑色的阳具，开始转动抽插。

“啊……！”爱德华多被刺激得身体痉挛，差点弹起来，别身后的马克紧紧固定住，“马克——”  
“可以插多深？”Mark一下下地控制着速度在抽送，他脸上崩得像快断了的线条，钴蓝色的眼里全是欲望，声音却是跟马克如出一辙的冷静。  
“你可以试试。”马克低头亲吻着爱德华多，跟另一个自己讨论的语气仿佛他们在讨论Facebook的发展，“华多很能吃，虽然他总是在哭，但实际上很耐操。不要被他骗了。”  
爱德华多听了这话，拼命地摇头，“不，不是……”  
但他的抗议一如既往地没有得到重视，Mark缓缓拔出阳具，随后再以一种坚定的力道握着它往里推进。  
在进入到刚刚的深度后，他顿了顿，没有停下来，反而继续往里推进。震动的阳具越插越深，抵着深处的腺体，爱德华多挣扎起来，他无力的双腿崩紧。  
Mark还在推进那根狰狞的阳具，爱德华多于是崩溃地哭了出来，他的小腹抽搐着，淫水从黝黑的茎体边缘涌出。  
Mark的呼吸变得十分浊重，他把阳具再深入一点，停下不动，爱德华多瘫软在马克怀里，大张着双腿已经连挣扎的力气都没有了。  
阳具仍在震动，三个人谁都没说话，房间里只有急促的呼吸和阳具嗡嗡震动的闷响。  
随着它的震动，爱德华多的身体反射性地颤抖痉挛着，但他仿佛被操坏一般，双眼涣散，眼里盛不下那么多的泪水，只好一颗接着一颗地从眼角滑落，无力吞咽的口水自嘴角流出。

Mark关掉阳具，拔出来扔到一旁。  
大量的精液混着淫水从被操开的肉穴中淌出。  
“我想……”他抬起头看向马克。  
马克点点头，允许了他的请求。  
他们彼此厌恶，却又异常默契，相同的思考方式让他们根本无需把话说完。  
Mark的手指插进爱德华多的肉穴，第一次直接感受到爱德华多柔软滚烫的身体。  
他好像是水做的，手指插进去的地方滑腻得很，湿淋淋的，稍微搅一下就能发出丰沛的水声。  
他被马克和玩具操得很彻底，Mark很快就两指并拢着进出他的身体。但他意不在模拟性爱的抽插，而是屈着指节，按压着他柔软的肉壁。  
“什么感觉？”马克问他。  
“很软，很多水。”年轻的那个回答。  
他没有碰过这样成熟的身体，或者说，他没有以这种方式了解过爱德华多。  
爱德华多羞耻得不行，想并拢膝盖，被Mark顶开。

爱德华多发出细细碎碎的呻吟，支起身体求饶般含泪看着Mark。  
马克的手从后背绕来，一边一个乳头捏住，那两个红肿的小东西被他玩弄着，时而往外拉扯，时而用力捏按搓弄。  
“马克……”爱德华多伸手按住马克蹂躏他乳头的手，但这样的话，他就没法阻止Mark在他肉穴里捣乱的手了。  
“我很累……马克……”他哑着声音说。  
“那他怎么办？”马克意有所指地问爱德华多。  
爱德华多看到Mark短裤里撑起的地方，显然他已经硬得足够久了。  
“我……我用手吧……”爱德华多说。  
“不。”Mark拒绝，他的手还在搅着爱德华多的肉穴，毫不温柔地把里面的水弄得渍渍作响，“我要操进去。”  
“不要……”爱德华多拒绝，但他知道自己的拒绝是没有任何作用的，床上主宰做决定的，是马克，“马克……不要这样……”  
“可是你不是很想跟他做爱吗？”马克问。  
“什么……？”爱德华多道，“没有，马克，我没有……”  
“真的吗？”马克用异常冷静的语气陈述，“你在哈佛时就爱着我，不是吗？你没对我有过性幻想吗，华多。”  
爱德华多说不出话，他脸上露出羞耻的红，垂下眼睛不敢看Mark。  
Mark压抑欲望的脸上终于也忍不住露出诧异。  
“告诉他，华多，”马克捏着他的下颚强迫他抬头面对Mark，“你有没有在柯克兰H33他的床上想着他自慰过？”  
Mark看着爱德华多。  
“我……我有……”爱德华多终于承认了。

【6】  
Mark扯下内裤，露出蓄势待发的性器，他把爱德华多从马克怀里往自己身边拖，半伏在他成熟柔软的身体上，一边用阴茎圆润的龟头顶着他潮湿的洞口，一边咬着爱德华多肿得有点疼痛的乳头吸吮。  
“Tell me more.”Mark说。  
爱德华多早就被马克调教得浑身上下都敏感非常，Mark弄他的乳头弄得很粗鲁，又咬又吸的，发出情色的水声，把他的乳头咬得有点痛。  
爱德华多把他的脑袋抱在胸前，不知道是想推开他，还是想让他品尝得更多。  
他感到Mark的阴茎要插不插地磨蹭着自己的穴口，充满威胁，好像在戏弄自己的猎物，不知什么时候就会一口气插进去。  
“我……”爱德华多不自觉地挺着胸膛，把乳头往Mark嘴里送，“我……你给我钥匙后……我……去找你，没有人……”  
他被欲望迷得说话有点语无伦次，“我躺在你的床上，抱着你的被子……上面有你的味道……我抚摸自己，直到……射出来……啊！”  
爱德华多话音刚落，Mark已经掰开他的双腿直接插入了他。

他的阴茎比那个假阳具还要粗，跟马克一样，柱身上布满经络。  
Mark的骤然插入，让爱德华多一口气梗在喉咙。  
他肖想觊觎这具成熟的身体已经很久了，一进入，就感觉到里面又湿又热，像一张乖巧淫荡的小嘴一样含住他不放，还死命吸吮。  
Mark毕竟年轻，他从来没有操过男人，但这是爱德华多，他的华多。  
华多说，他在自己床上自慰，他抱着自己的被子，想象着自己套弄阴茎直到射出来。  
就在自己床上！  
这个事情冲击着Mark的脑袋，他想起Eduardo柔软甜蜜的笑容，却不知道这个教养良好的小少爷还有这么淫荡出格的一面。

“你是不是早就想我这样操你？嗯？”Mark感到有点生气。  
但他生气的不是爱德华多做的事情，而是他现在才知道！  
他让Eduardo睡在他床上差不多两年，两年！而这种事情他竟然在闹翻后彻底分道扬镳了才知道？  
他想象着他的Wardo，——是的，他的Wardo，不是眼前这个肉欲的、成熟性感的爱德华多。  
而是那个斑比一样甜蜜青涩的小少爷，在他的床上，蜷缩着身体想着他，爱抚自己的阴茎，嘴里呢喃着他的名字直到射出来。  
他想象着Wardo含泪等待着他爱抚的眼睛。

这些想象让他心头火起，Mark年轻气盛，刚刚看着马克操爱德华多，早就眼热，心中憋着一股抓心挠肺的欲望，现在被怒火一刺激，自然更加蛮横粗鲁。  
他抓紧爱德华多的大腿，用力抽插着，全身的劲都用在了折腾爱德华多这件事上。  
他每次插进去都毫不留情，直干得软红的洞口连咬他的机会都没有。  
爱德华多身体里马克射出来的精液和刚刚被假阴茎操出的大量淫水被Mark插得四溅。  
爱德华多蜷紧足趾，呜咽着随着他的操干抽泣。  
Mark脑子热得好像火烧，爱德华多的身体太软太湿太舒服了，想着爱德华多和他的Wardo一直在在自己床上自慰，而自己一无所知，Mark就非常生气。  
他一边大力操爱德华多，一边说着下流的话，“告诉我，你是不是早就想我这样操你了。”  
“啊……没有，”爱德华多摇头，他的大腿被分得太开了，支撑不住地发抖，“我只是……闻着你的味道……”  
“胡说，”Mark打断他，“你在我房间里，总是穿着贴身的西装，你的屁股总是在我眼前晃来晃去，是不是想要我把你摁在床上脱掉裤子直接操进去？”  
“马克……”爱德华多没法逞强承受小的那个，他只知道蛮干，只好向自己的暴君求饶，“让他轻点……我、受不了……轻点，马克，求你了……他很粗鲁……太难受……”  
Mark听见他跟年长的自己求饶，心里的火更是烧得旺盛。  
他想起这个爱德华多不是他的，他是另一个自己的，自己并没有他的所有权。  
这个认知使他既生出操别人伴侣的优越感，又生出嫉妒的恨意。  
“你这个荡妇，”他没有停下征伐，继续道，“我早就应该这样操你。在柯克兰，在帕罗奥图，在质证的时候。”  
“是不是我直接满足你的屁股，用阴茎填满你的肉洞，你就不会做那种蠢事想要得到我的注意力，你就不会离开我？”  
“啊……马克，马克……”爱德华多难受极了，他的眼泪没有停过，呻吟着张嘴，软红的舌尖若隐若现，“马克……唔……救救我……”  
但是马克纵容了这种暴行，他没有阻止，反而把手指插入爱德华多因为呻吟而张开的嘴里。  
手指钳住柔软的舌头拨弄拉扯，爱德华多连呻吟都出不了，口水沿着嘴角落下。  
“呜……马……马克……”他被迫张着嘴，马克已经用手指模拟性器在他嘴里驰骋。  
他身后的暴君看着他被年轻的自己操成这样，也是硬得不行。  
他一点都不想这个年轻的小混蛋碰自己的华多，华多是他的，没有任何人可以碰他，更遑论和自己一起分享。  
但是他得这样做。  
时间是一个轮回，这个年轻的混蛋必须经历自己经历过的一切。

【7】  
“我应该在质证时，当着那些律师的面，把你压在质证桌上，把你干得只懂得淫叫，把精液射在你肚子里，而不是晚上我自己打出来。”Mark生气极了，在他身体里横冲直撞。  
“如果我给你足够多的注意力，射给你足够多的精液，你是不是会为我怀孕，”他说，“我愿意给你六亿美元，你肚子里的小东西值得这个。”  
他停了一下，又说，“你也值得……只要你回来我身边……Wardo……”  
爱德华多听他的下流话从狠戾变得寂寞，便心软下来。  
他伸手抱住Mark，“来，小混蛋……让我回到你身边……”  
Mark凶狠的表情因为这句话而变得落寞，像被遗弃的猛兽幼崽。  
爱德华多想要亲吻他，想要安慰他，但是马克这时候却伸手捂住他的嘴，“不要吻他，华多。”  
“我不允许。”马克说，“你只能吻我。”  
他冷酷地看了一眼Mark，对方给了他一个怨恨的眼神，但服从了他。  
“出来，”马克命令道，“换个姿势，让他跪趴。”  
Mark看到年长的那个手背因为隐忍的欲望而凸起的青筋，明白了他的意思。  
他从爱德华多身体里拔出自己的阴茎，握住他的腰把他翻过来，然后提着他的胯使他对自己翘起结实饱满的臀部。  
爱德华多被迫像臣服的雌兽一样跪在马克面前，正对着他同样未得到满足的阴茎。  
狰狞的阴茎打在他汗湿的脸上，滚烫得好像要烙上烙印，从顶端冒出的液体也随之糊在爱德华多的嘴边。  
是腥膻的咸味。  
马克刚刚用这根阴茎操过他的肉穴。

爱德华多明白马克想做什么，但他已经被折腾了许久，早就累极了，仰躺着被操还可以承受，但是马克想要他为他口交未免太强人所难了。  
他挣扎着想要逃离身后即将再次插入的阴茎和眼前想要使用他嘴巴的阴茎，但是被两个暴君同时压制住。  
Mark箍紧他的腰，马克则钳住他精致的下颚。  
“我还没射出来。”  
“华多，你是我的，你应该服从我。”  
Mark掰开他的臀瓣，刚刚被他凌辱过的肉穴魏颤颤地露了出来。  
Mark持着自己仍旧剑拔弩张的粗大阴茎，又一鼓作气捅了进去。  
同时，马克捏住爱德华多的下颚，把同样粗热的阴茎插进他嘴里。  
爱德华多不是头一次给马克口交，但是马克的阴茎太大了，口交总是很困难，哪怕他技术很好，也免不了吃点苦头。  
“唔——”爱德华多被弄得一声闷哼，但埋首在暴君胯下，也只能模模糊糊地发出来。

Mark从后方拉起爱德华多的双手，把那双漂亮的手臂往后扯，使他不能用它们服侍另一个自己，也不能用它们支撑身体。  
爱德华多的身体全部支撑在自己的膝盖上。  
可他被两个暴君操到发软的膝盖哪能给他足够的支点，他根本跪不住，频频要倒在床上。  
但是两个暴君不允许。  
Mark凭借着拉扯爱德华多的双手来控制抽插的速度，当他要插进去时，就把华多的手臂用力往后扯。  
他插得用力，每次齐根没入，把爱德华多撞得往前倒。  
这样相当于变相地把他往马克身上推，被迫一次次做深喉。  
两个暴君好像在较劲，都在用力操他，但又配合得天衣无缝。  
只有爱德华多在他们之间遭罪。  
每次Mark插进去，爱德华多就要全部吞下马克的阴茎。  
粗长的柱体横亘在口腔，龟头戳到喉咙。  
马克不轻不重地揪住爱德华多的头发，控制着自己操他嘴巴的频率，但也难免受到Mark的影响。  
爱德华多被口中充满男性腥膻味道的阴茎弄得反射性想吐，痉挛的喉咙不自觉地反而给了暴君更多的快感。  
他大张着嘴，被刺激舌根分泌出更多的口水，全浇在马克的阴茎上，又沿着阴茎流出嘴巴。  
“呜……”爱德华多呻吟着。  
接二连三的深喉让他很难受，但多年的口交让他始终控制着自己，没有用牙齿碰到暴君的阴茎。

爱德华多的身体仿佛变成两个暴君的较量的战场。他们都想用粗暴来争夺华多的注意力。  
爱德华多已经射过两次的阴茎不情不愿地在粗暴的性爱中再次硬起来，并且被操射。  
但他已经射不出什么了。  
马克察觉到他蓦然发软的身体，意识到他再次高潮了。但是Mark没有发现，他仍旧在不知疲倦且充满怒气地操着爱德华多。  
最后还是马克心疼爱德华多，他固定住爱德华多的脑袋，暂停了一次深喉，沉声警告那个第一次尝到华多滋味的年轻的自己。  
“不要对他太粗鲁。”  
Mark充耳不闻，又往前发狠地操了爱德华多两下。  
“不要对他太粗鲁。”马克重申一遍，语气也随之更加严厉。  
Mark看他一眼，动作终于放缓。  
他放下爱德华多的手，改为握他的胯，又抽送了两下，终于如愿把精液灌满了爱德华多。  
马克揪住爱德华多的头发，让他做了几个深喉，爱德华多意识到马克要射了，有意识地吸他的阴茎，几乎同时，马克也射在了爱德华多嘴里。  
但他没有立刻拔出阴茎，而是等到爱德华多吞咽了他射给他的精液后，才从他口里退出来。  
因为有阴茎堵着，爱德华多无法完全把马克的精液吞下，白浊沾在他被操肿的唇上。

长时间的缺氧和过度的快感，让他在高潮后仍被两人操干时就半晕了过去。  
马克把他从Mark身上抱过来时，爱德华多已经提不起一根指头，半合着的眼睛涣散，在马克怀里像被操坏了一样软着身体，只反射性地全身泛过一阵阵战栗，满身的汗水和乱七八糟的性爱痕迹让他看着可怜极了。  
Mark也想拥抱爱德华多，但爱德华多蜷缩在马克怀里，马克的模样就像标记领地的雄狮，充满占有欲，他不敢上去抢人。  
Mark只好用贪婪的目光看着爱德华多沾着精液的唇和还在往外吐精液的肉穴。  
Mark年轻气盛，一次性爱哪能满足。  
“我想要他给我口交。”他说。  
马克看了他一眼，“你只能碰他一处地方。”  
他把爱德华多搂紧，在Mark面前捏着爱德华多的下颚，舔掉他嘴角的精液。  
“这个华多是我的，Mark。”马克说，“我让你碰他，并不代表他就可以成为你的。你想要完全得到他，只能去找你那个。”  
然后，马克不再理会另一个自己，细碎的亲吻落在爱德华多的脸颊和颈脖，手慢慢地抚摸他滚烫的皮肤。  
过了好久，才把他因为过度性爱的身体安抚平静。

“马克……”爱德华多气若游丝，他从晕眩中稍微清醒过来，无力地靠在暴君胸膛，“我很累，很难受，想睡觉。”  
“嗯。”马克低声应允，“我给你洗澡。”  
说着，他横抱起爱德华多，越过Mark，走进浴室。  
【8】  
马克把爱德华多放到浴缸里，温热的水满上来，拥抱爱德华多疲倦的躯体。  
Mark踏入宽大的浴缸，把爱德华多发软的身体固定在怀里，手指探入后穴，把Mark和自己射在里面的东西引出来。  
他的动作格外温柔，和他冷峻锋利的脸甚是相违。  
爱德华多缓过来后趴在马克胸口，这时伸手摸了摸他的颧骨，笑着问道，“你不高兴？”  
“嗯。”马克给了他一声模糊的应答。  
“因为他碰了我？”爱德华多说。  
“嗯。”马克说。  
“那也是你啊，马克。”爱德华多笑了。  
“那不一样。”马克生硬地说，手上的动作仍旧很温柔，“而且你也不抗拒他。”  
“因为我喜欢你吃醋。”爱德华多说，“你允许他操我，但是你的注意力全在我身上，并且想要我的注意力。这才是我高潮满足的原因，而不在于谁在操我。”  
马克闻言，眯着眼睛抬起爱德华多的脸。  
“最近Facebook分走了你太多的注意力了。”爱德华多亲了亲他，“如果不是结婚纪念日，我都一周没见到你了。”  
“因为一想到那混蛋要来，我就很烦躁，我得分散一下我的焦虑。”马克说，“我注意力永远在你身上，华多。”

爱德华多动了动身体，让马克把手指从肉穴中抽离，然后跪坐在马克身上，扶着他勃起的阴茎，让他进入自己。  
他们已经大半个月没有做爱，马克不可能只射两次就满足的。

已经被操开的肉穴很容易就含入马克的东西。  
爱德华多并不想做爱，但是他想感受马克，想让马克安心。  
“我考虑过改变些什么，不让他碰你，”马克郁闷地说，“可是他是过去，我害怕改变什么，导致失去你。”  
爱德华多爱怜地亲亲马克的发顶。  
两人紧紧连在一起，马克抱紧爱德华多的腰，让他挺直后背跪在自己怀里，然后含着爱德华多的乳头，像喝奶一样吮吸。  
刚刚Mark动过爱德华多哪里，马克就要在哪里落下标记，去覆盖Mark给爱德华多的感觉。  
爱德华多发出细细的潮湿的鼻音，手温柔地抚摸着暴君的卷发，任由他吸着乳头，用像母亲哺乳一样的姿态安抚包容暴君。  
他的肉穴因为马克爱抚他的乳头而绞紧硕大的阴茎。马克环在他腰上的手收紧，对待他的乳头也开始粗暴起来，用牙齿咬着研磨。

“马克，轻点，你弄痛我了……”爱德华多低声说，“要不你换一边……不要只折腾我一个地方……那里破皮了，明天穿衬衫会磨痛。”  
马克这才松口，凑到他另一边的乳头上舔弄品尝。  
爱德华多轻颤了一下，那边刚刚被Mark也弄得很糟糕。  
“你倒是对他很温柔，”马克咬着他的乳头含糊地抱怨，“这么纵容他。”  
他分了一只手揉捏蹂躏刚刚才获得释放的那个乳尖，又开始生起气来。  
“你就是很喜欢他对吧，”他哼哼，“在他床上自慰。”  
“在你床上自慰。”爱德华多笑着纠正他。他轻轻晃动着身体，慢慢地以自己感到舒服的程度操着自己，“在他床上自慰的是另一个我，在你床上自慰的才是我，你在生气什么？”

“而且，”爱德华多说，“我骗他的。”  
“什么？”马克不解地抬起头。  
他按住爱德华多的腰把他往自己身上摁，粗壮的阴茎完全被吞下，爱德华多跌坐在他怀里，溅出水花。  
“你骗他？”马克自上而下挺腰操着自己的爱人，半眯着的眼睛牢牢锁在爱德华多因为欲望而迷离的脸上。  
他早就操熟这具身体了，没几下，爱德华多就又双眼涣散地流下泪来。  
但马克清楚这淫荡的身体，那并不是拒绝的泪水，而是肉欲满足到极致的泪。  
“嗯……啊，我……没有……没有在柯克兰自慰……”他断断续续地说，“我……啊，骗他的……马克，马克……”  
“我怎么……怎么会这么做，我是绅士……不是荡妇……”  
“绅士会喜欢被人咬乳头吗？”马克沉声问，继续用下流话刺激他，“绅士会被人用阴茎干出水来吗？嗯，华多？你是绅士？”  
“啊……我……我是……”爱德华多仰着头承受他，“你一个人的……”  
“你是我一个人的荡妇，华多。”马克道，“你在外面西装革履，在我这里只要碰碰你，你下面的水就流得停不下来。”  
“马克……是你……把我变成这样的……啊，我，我那时候才不会干那种不知廉耻的事情，啊……我不会弄脏你的床……”爱德华多柔顺地配合着马克的动作，“你对领地这么敏感……马克……我做点什么……你会察觉的……你察觉了会跟我绝交的……”  
“不会。”马克道，“你应该这么做，在我的床上自慰，射在我的床上，被我逮住，然后我会惩罚你，也会满足你，我会用精液灌满你，并且让你射出更多的精液在我的床上。”  
“啊……唔，马克，我射不出来了……快点结束……求你了……啊……你快要把我……弄死……嗯，马克，马克……”  
他半勃起的阴茎吐出黏腻的液体，除此外没有别的可射的了。

【9】  
马克没有过多地折磨他，想射的时候也就顺其自然地射给了爱德华多。  
“你为什么要骗他？”马克抱着他问。  
爱德华多笑着看了他一眼，表情像餍足的懒洋洋的猫咪。  
他不说话，马克也不逼他，慢慢给他清理一身狼藉。  
马克把爱德华多用柔软的毛巾裹起来抱出浴室时，Mark已经离开卧室了，大概到楼下的浴室洗澡。  
这场性爱后，主卧已经不能睡了，马克把爱德华多带到旁边的卧室将就一晚，明天再叫家政工人收拾。  
爱德华多躺到床上的时候才真正意识到自己有多累。  
应付一个暴君有点困难，两个暴君他真的吃不消。 爱德华多一根手指都不想动，全身散架一样，骨头和骨头之间好像断了联系。  
马克关好门，躺到爱德华多身边，揽住他，亲吻他的肌肤，他的独占欲还没有得到平复，仍旧处于时时刻刻想要全方位标记爱德华多的状态。

“我骗他的原因，就和你允许他操我一样，”爱德华多说，“你想释放他压抑着的、没有察觉的、对我的强烈性欲，好刺激他去找我。”  
“但这还不够。”他摸了摸马克赤裸的胸口，在心脏的地方停下。  
“我了解你，你视感情为猛兽，你总想控制它，想把它彻底栓起来。”爱德华多说。  
“但那头猛兽喜欢我……我是你的欲望，它渴望我的安抚，马克。你喜欢用理智镇压一切，而我想让你知道，我也有同样感觉。只有你知道是对等的，才不会继续压抑欲望，才会诚实地释放它、满足它。”  
“马克，”爱德华多说，“我很想你，我想要你主动来找我。”  
“你给我多少钱我都不高兴，我不缺钱，我想要你，我想要你的目光，想要你的注意力，马克，这些对我来说比六亿更重要。”  
马克愣了愣。  
“你赢了，华多。”他握着爱德华多的手亲吻了一下，“我已经得到了我的全部。”

爱德华多把他那双大长腿缠上马克的腰。  
“可是我很生气，你的第一次不是我的。”他低声说，“我吃醋了，马克。”  
“对不起，我那时候，”马克道，他难得有点语无伦次，“我没法……我第一次感觉到……”  
爱德华多用手指点住马克的唇截住他的话，“我那时候没有‘他’那么成熟性感，对吧。”  
他似笑非笑，“看把你迷得神魂颠倒的，可是见到我的时候，失望了吧。”  
“没有，”马克说，“我操‘他’的时候满脑子想的都是你。想把青涩的你操哭，想用各种方式欺负你。我知道‘他’不是我的，你才是我的，我分得清。而且……”  
“我想把你变成这样，”他眼神暗了暗，“是我把你变成这样的。”  
爱德华多哼了哼。  
他凑到马克耳边，用气音说，“虽然我没在柯克兰，但是我在艾略特想过你。”  
“华多。”马克猛地握住他的手腕，黑暗里钴蓝的眼睛锋利冷峻得像捕猎的猛兽。

【10】  
Mark从沉重的睡眠中醒来，仍旧觉得非常疲倦。  
他注意到自己在洗手间的隔间里，他坐在马桶盖上，或许因为半夜的飞行而疲倦。  
他呆呆坐了一会儿，忽然觉得裤子非常黏，伸手一模竟然是梦遗了。  
Mark意识到什么，慌乱地拿出手机。  
时间是2006年的10月。  
马克搞不清楚那到底是不是梦，但是一切都那么清晰，触感、亲吻、爱抚，还有那些不甘心和恼怒。  
他记得傍晚马克仿佛胜利者一样搂着华多向他示威，记得餐桌上华多温柔的看着马克的专注的目光。  
记得房间里马克拥抱爱德华多的酣畅淋漓。

正在这时，手机响了。  
Mark接通电话，“Dustin.”  
“Mark！”Dustin的声音慌张又难过，“Wardo移民新加坡了！”  
“什么？”Mark愣住了。  
“真的，”Dustin带着哭腔道，“Chris瞒住了我们！Wardo昨天就到新加坡了！他不会回来了，Mark……”  
Mark握紧手机，他的脸色非常难看。  
忽然，他脑海里浮现爱德华多朝他张开手臂。  
他说，“让我回到你身边，Mark。”  
Mark脸上恢复了往常那种志在必得的傲慢。

“我要去一趟新加坡。”他说，“现在。”  
不容Dustin回答，Mark便挂断了电话。  
随后，他坐在马桶盖上联网查了查航班信息，最快的一趟飞新加坡的航班在四小时后，他毫不犹豫就买了机票。  
随后，Mark从书包里翻出干净的内裤和运动裤换上。  
他把脏了的内裤和运动裤扔到垃圾桶，背着书包离开洗手间，走向候机室。

fin


End file.
